


Watermelon Juice

by NCT20Yuta



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), Nctzen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT20Yuta/pseuds/NCT20Yuta
Summary: Haechan started his Job in the Cafe with Jaemin for just one reason. Mark Lees attention. He comes every Day and drinks his Juices and eats his cakes. Haechan want his attention, but he doesn't knew that he got more attention then he thought.Jaemin is jealous and Jeno just wants to help his bestfriend...Taeyong and Yuta are facing little problems in there relationship.Lucas and Jungwoo are just there and help each other.





	1. Help me...?

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong :)  
> This is my first FF that I will let see others. I don't do things like Beta reading, but if you find any mistakes just write it...  
> English isn't my native language, its German (Just like Yangyang XD)  
> I hope you have fun reading. Also I always aswers your questions and comments. <3

Haechan pored some coffee in the cup for the customer. He called his name and give him a sweet smile.

“Have a nice day.”, Haechan said and returned to his favorite spot in the café, the sitting lounge in the second floor.

He started working in this café 2 months ago. His friend Jaemin thought about getting jobs and both applied for this café. Jaemin was a little bit pist, but now he says, that he is grateful, that Haechan also works in the café. Jaemin was saving his money so that he could travel around the world and have fun, after school.

But for Haechan money wasn’t the reason to get a job or to say it better, he just wanted this job at this coffee, because he wanted to see one person every day, even after school.  

Haechan sat down at the chair and waited for his friends. They always came to see Haechan and his crazy love story (CLS). Even Jaemin came, then he doesn’t have to work just to see it.  But today, Jaemin had to work too and waited at the doors for his own crazy love story called Jeno. Jeno was Haechans Bf, bestfriend. They always played together in kindergarten with Jaemin, Renjun and after a year Chenle and Jisung also came along. The six of them know each other for 10 Years.

Haechan looked out of the window and couldn’t wait for his CLS. He could wait any longer today he wanted to ask him, if they hang out tomorrow.

Haechan saw Jeno coming in and greeting Jaemin with a highfive. They get something to drink and set beside Haechan.

“I think he isn’t coming today.”, said Jeno and Jamien punched him in the side.

“Well, he is coming every day at the same, but not today…”, whispers Haechan.

“Maybe something came up with his Family?”, ask Jamien and Jeno shrugged his shoulders.

“Where are Renjun, Jisung and Chenle?”, asked Haechan and took a sip of Jenos Cola.

“They are playing soccer at the school club today. The captain asked them to help a little bit.”

“Captain Yuta did?”

Now Haechan looked to Jeno and listened carefully. Captain Yuta was his Brothers Taeyongs Bf, boyfriend.

“There is a tournament coming and they needed some players to play against.”

“Haaaa!”, Jaemin scremed and stood up.

“What if Mark also is helping Yuta and we are just sitting here and wait?”, Jaemin said and Jeno and Haechan nodded with the head.

“Oh man, we are really dumb…”, Jeno says and started laughing.

Haechan sights and goes down to greet the new customer.

“Hello, Nice to Sweet you. How can I help you?”, Haechan asked without looking at the customer.

“Hm, I will take the sweet juice with Melon.”

Haechan frozed. Why didn’t he looked up to see who he greeted?! Haechan looks at the customer and couldn’t believe his eyes.

On the other side of the counter stood his CLS, Mark Lee. His brown hair was wet and he looked very sweaty. Still he looked handsome as always.

“H-H-Hi Mark-Hyung.“, Haechan said and smiled. Haechans head burned red.

“Now you see me.”, Mark says with a Eye Smile.

“Sorry I was a little bit distracted. Are you okay? You look a little bit sweaty…, well but it doesn’t mean that you stink or something like this its just…”

“Its okay Haechannie. I was helping Yuta-Hyung with the football team.”

“Ahhh”, Haechan said and wanted to punch himself in the face. Mark calling him Haechannie was the best feeling.

“So ähm Mark do you did the homework for History?”, Haechan asked.

They both are in the same Historyclass. Haechan loved thinking about the past just like Mark.

“Oh yeah. It was interesting. Why? Do you need help?”

Mark looked through Haechans brain with his puppy eyes. Haechan nodded and couldn’t see Mark in the eyes.

“Why didn’t you said it earlier? I will help you. Then and There do you have time?”, Mark asked and smiled.

“Hyung~”, Haechan said and wanted to hug him, but the counter was in the way.

So it ended in a really embarrassing high five, just like Jenos and Jaemins.

Mark laughed it off and Haechan also tried to laugh.

“How about we will meet here after school. I don’t have to work tomorrow.”, Haechan said and crossed his fingers. That wasn’t true, he just planned everything a week ago. Jamien would do his shift.

“As thanks for helping me you will get the juice for free.”, Haechan said and Marks Eyes sparkled.

“Thank you Haechannie~ These days I am really out of money.”

“But you are still coming here, every single day?”, Jeno asked.

Jeno stood next to Mark and smiled bright. Haechan gave Jeno a death glare and smiled to Mark again.

“The Juice here is good.”, Mark said.

“The Juice, haaaa…..”, Jeno whispers, took a napkin and walked upstairs.

Haechan and Mark watched after him and sighed both at the same time.

Mark laughed again and Haechan was about to do the Juice. The Favorite Watermelon Juice Mark so loved. He could do the Juice with a blindfolded, so often he did the juice.

Mark checked his phone and took a photo of the new cakes. Haechan smiled and looked to the juice maker again.

Mark was the nicest person he ever saw. Haechan really loved him since first sight in the History Class. Mark had those blond Ramyun Hair and wore a light blue Hoddie with a black jeans. Haechan will never forget the first time he saw Mark laughing, getting red or angry.

After giving Mark the Juice Haechan thought, that Mark would go home, but he stayed at the counter to talk with Haechan. He even gave his Kakao ID to Haechan.

 


	2. First Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your Kudos <3  
> It seems like there a people that like my story. Thank you :)  
> Have fun with this short Chapter.  
> Today I saw the first Episode of NCT H&Y Its so funny XD Yuta was so cute. I wished Haechan were there too. There could be so many Markhyuk moments ....

 

Mark couldn’t believe it. He even got Haechans Kakao ID and he would see him tomorrow again!

He scrolled through his phone and saw the pictures he took today.

Haechan in History Class with a pen in the mouth, Haechan while sleeping in Class and a Haechan with a red apron making his favorite Melon juice.

At first Mark was really pissed to help Yuta Hyung with the club, because he couldn’t see Haechan like every day at the café working. But after he run like a crazy guy to the café and seeing the brown haired boy with the red apron, Mark was happier then ever.

He saw in the mirror of his phone and made his hair great again. The Canadian was so silly in love with Haechan, he would do everything for him.

Mark wanted to hug Haechan too, but the counter were in the way so it ended awkwardly. But the scariest part today was than Haechans bestfriend Jeno came.

Mark sights and jumped on the bed. He and his Roommate Lucas lived near the school.

They both had their family outside from korea.

Mark got ready to take a shower, but before he got in, he wrote to Haechan.

 

_“Hi Haechannie <3 Its me Mark._ _Are you ready with work?”_

After sending the Text Mark goes to the Shower. He could just think of Haechan and he wanted to hold him tight. Haechan, every thought was filled with just him.

“Mark get yourself together!”, started Mark talking and got under the hot shower.

After the shower Mark wore a black top with shorts. He loved it to sleep with shorts. So it won’t be too hot at night.

The wet brown hair from Mark looked like seagrass.

After drying his hair a bit Mark looked at the phone. A new message…

 

_“Mark Hyung :3 I just got home. It was too hot today… I can’t wait for tomorrow. Thanks again for helping me. Tomorrow I will make your favorite Melon Juice with lots of love <3”_

Mark laught and giggled. Haechannie was really cute. Again Mark felt the desire to hold Haechan and never let him go.

“I want you to be mine. You will be mine, Haechannie.”, whispers Mark and didn’t noticed that Lucas came home and that not alone.

“Eeeyyyy, Chinguuu. I am home with my Jungwoo.”

Lucas came into Marks room and grind other the whole face.

“Don’t be to loud at night.”, Mark winked at Lucas and he giggled.

“Oh Mark you look happy. What happened?”

Lucas set beside Mark and looked at the watch.

“I am going to help Haechan tomorrow with homework, that’s all.”

“Isn’t Haechan the one you stalk in school?”

Mark got red and nodded. It wasn’t really stalking, he just liked to see Haechan.

“Well have fun tomorrow. My fun is here today.”

Lucas gave Mark a light punch against the shoulder and leaved the room.  After Mark was alone he watched at his phone.  He saw a new Message from Haechan.

It was a picture from a cake. The Text was: _“We got a new Cake at the Café. Its really delicious. I thought you would like it, cause you took a photo from the other cakes.”_

_“Ohhh, it really looks good <3 I will taste it tomorrow. Sleep well Haechannie <3.”_

_“Sleep well too Mark Hyung. I can’t wait to see you <3”_

Mark giggled and kissed his Phonescreen to become closer to Haechan. They never really talked in school with each other. Mark never thought it would be so easy to approach Haechan.  He first saw Haechan in the school hallway before the first Historyclass started. He was waiting alone at the wall and looked a little bit timid. Mark was about to go to speak with him, but the bell rang and everyone was getting into the class.

Haechans Hair were red with a little bit violet in it. He really looked cute to Mark. After this Mark always wanted to sit next to Haechan. But destiny didn’t had the same plan. Mark sat one seat before Haechan.

He would only speak to Heachan, if they pass the papers for the others. 

Mark sat on the bed and starred at his Cellphone. He wanted to call Haechan, but that would be to much for the beginning.

After hours of thinking just about Haechan, Mark got ready to sleep.

 


	3. School Day Part 1

“I hate you Taeyong Hyung!”

Haechan could hear Yuta scream and a slammed door. He was still laying in his bed and wished he could stay there all day.

This was his first thought, but then he saw Marks Face on his Screen and opened his eyes widely. Today he would be all afternoon with Mark after school.

Haechan got up and walked to the bathroom. He saw Taeyong sitting on the couch and heard a little whine.

“Hyung?”, Haechan asked and set beside Taeyong.

He was still in his Jogger with a T-Shirt. Haechan hugged Taeyong and kissed his forehead.

“What happened again?”

“I talked to Yuta about going abroad for 3 months. You know I was planning to travel through Europe.”

“Yes. How did you said it to him? Wait, you didn’t just say it without any explanation, right?”

“We were sitting here and he was cuddling with me. So I told him.”

“Pabo! You are really cold sometimes. Go after Yuta and apologies. He will understand it, if you talk to him properly.”

“Maybe you are right….”

“I am right.”, Haechan said and smiled proudly.

“Yah! Don’t get so full of yourself. You’r still a baby.” Taeyong said and laughed while punching Haechans shoulder.

Haechan hissed, cause it hurt a little bit, but keeped his smile.

His brother stood up and goes to his room. He never really talks much with Haechan about Yuta. Both somehow don’t really want to talk about a relationship between two guys. Haechan never mentioned that he was guy too, so Taeyong thinks Haechan don’t accept this relationship. There parents said that you can’t control love and that’s true. Haechans heart just want to be next to Mark and cuddle with him, but his brain says that Mark wouldn’t like it at all.

Haechan repressed the thought and stood up to get ready for school. Maybe he would see Mark at school before the Dat…homework meeting, nothing more.

 

 

 

 

Haechan wore black trousers with a light brown pullover. His brown hair was a little bit messy with curls. Jep, that’s his favorite style. Easy and cute, perfect for a Dat…homework meeting. As he got through the school gate he hears his name.

“Haechan~”

Haechan turned back and saw Jaemin running to him. He wore shorts with a Hoddie with a Coke bottle on it.

“Good Morning, Nana.”

“And are you nervous?”, Jaemin asked and linked his arm into Haechans.

“Why should I be nervous?”, Haechan and looked around the school ground.

“D-A-T-E with Mark?“

Haechan pressed his hand on Jaemins mouth. Jaemin giggled and Haechan sight. He got always teased by the others.

“Its not a Date, it’s a homework meeting and nothing more.”

“Your just trying to convince yourself. Its nothing bad to be gay…”

“I know, but what if Mark isn’t gay and like cute girls in skirts?”

Haechan got more worried and he hears a laugher behind him.

“Just wear a wig and a skirt. So easy.”, Jisung said and giggled with Chenle and Renjun.

Jeno said nothing, he just watches how Haechans and Jaemins arms are linked together.

“YA!”, Haechan screamed and tried to punch Jisung.

“Don’t let it get you Haechan.”, Jaemin said and hold Haechans Hand with both of his Hands.

“If you have questions, just asked me.”

“Thanks Nana.”

 

The bell rang and everyone walked to the classrooms. It was time for math, Haechans best subject. He was in the same class as Jaemin and Jeno. Just Renjun was in another class sitting alone. Well, Renjun never really was a group person. He loved it to be alone sometimes.

The class started and Jeno sat besides Jaemin.

The teacher talked and the students tried to listen to the boring theme. Only Haechan tried to understand everything, so he don’t has to thing about today.

After the class Jaemin, Jeno and Haechan wanted to see the blackboard, because other students were saying that some classes were changed.

Jaemin was looking through everything and stopped at the 5th class sport. Jeno giggled and Jamin looked a little bit nervous. Haechan new something wasn’t right.

“What?”, Haechan asked and pushed Jaemin away to see it with his own eyes.

He looked at it and starred for a long time the 5th on. Was this real?! Why today?

“I am going to die….”, Haechan whispered and Jeno hug Haechan from behind.

“Don’t worry everything will be alright. We just have to play football against Marks class.”

Jeno grinned and Jaemin gave Haechan an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

“Haechan is the worst football player you ever saw and Mark is in the school team.”, Chenle said and giggled with Jisung in the arms.

Haechan gave him a death stare and shove Jenos hug away.

“Today I will give my all.”

Haechan tried to stay positive. Maybe he was lucky today and wouldn’t get a shoot in the face as always…

“Just say that you can’t play, because your ill.”, suggest Renjun.

“He can’t today is his date with Mark.”, Jaemin said and everyone turned the eyes with surprise to Haechan.

“Its not a date. He will just help me with my Homework.”

“Where and When?!”, asked Jisung and looked to Jeno.

“Why didn’t you said anything? You always speak about everything.”

“If Haechan doesn’t want to talk about its okay. As his Bf I will help him.”

Haechan said nothing. He couldn’t, he still was fighting with the fact that he would see Mark in school with shorts and a Shirt…

He giggled a little bit and Jisung said: “Now he is going crazy…”

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	4. School Day Part 2

Mark yawned and closed his eyes a little bit. He couldn’t sleep well, because he was so nerves today. The day wasn’t getting better. First he overslept, didn’t had breakfast and forgot his book for English class.

“Mark are you alright?”

Mark looked up and saw a girl stand beside his Table. It was Jennie, a Classmate.

“Yeah, I am fine. What do you want?”

He didn’t wanted to sound rude, but most of the girls are trying to approach him. It was always full of stress to get away.

“Ähm, I just wanted to say that…I wish you luck for sport class today..”

“Why? What is today?”

Did Mark forget something…he wasn’t sure.

“Today classes were changed. Our class will play against a younger class. I think it’s the 9th class.”

“Which 9th?!”, Mark asked pressed.

“C…”

Mark slammed his face against is table and stayed there. He didn’t hear anything Jennie said. This wasn’t true right? This day was getting worse! He will play against Haechan class.

Today they would play football as planned, but he don’t want to anymore.

Mark was one the best players, so everyone says. No wonder as the Co-Captain for the football Team. He tried to stay positive, but he couldn’t think of anything positive…

The classes started and ended without Mark notice.

 

 

 

It was time. Haechan was in the changing room and looked at his shorts and his Shirt. He wished he had a long armed shirt and jogger here. The other got ready and started to leave the room.

“Haechan? Lets get changed. Everything will be alright. Jeno and I will be there too.”

Haechan nodded. He could barely speak, because he was nervous.

They leave the changing room hands in hands. Then they were in the hall they leave each other’s hand and sat in a circle with the others.

Haechan looked to his Teacher and waited until he would see Mark. Jeno looked worried to Haechan and patted him on the back.

“So today you will play against the 10th class. Please don’t get to hard on them okay?”

Everyone said yes and the class came in.

Haechan stand up and was getting red, then he saw Mark in shorts and a Tanktop. This was better than a shirt…

“You are starring…”, Jaemin whispers and Jeno giggled.

Haechan raised his Arm to wave to Mark. He waved back and smiled. Jeno hugged Haechan from behind and tickles Haechan.

Haechan laught and tried to shove Jeno. He was pissed.

“Stop it!”, Haechan punched Jeno and saw to Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its me. Thanks for all this love for this story. Maybe I will open new Storys for you...  
> Please support NCT with all your heart <3 Those boys really need more attention.   
> My biggest dream ist to see them in germany. this would be lit as f.   
> Thanks for always looking by.


	5. Football

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing those days? The concert in Osaka is ready and I am really sad. Yuta somehow looked really depressed and wasn't on many picture... I hope that I just think about this to much. I am so happy that his family was at the concert :) 
> 
> This Chapter is a little short, because I didn't really wanted to write about how the play footbal (boring...)  
> Have fun and don't forget to comment <3

Mark was looking away and looked a little bit disgusted. That was what Haechan thought, but Mark was just jealous. He wanted to tickles Haechan too. He also thought that Haechan and Jeno were too friendly with each other, even then they are friends. This was too much skinship.

The Game started and Mark had the ball. It was the easiest for him to draw the attention to him. He wanted to concentrate only on this game, but he couldn’t. Jeno were always at Haechans side and would pat him. Mark couldn’t handle it and shoot the ball to Jeno without noticing it. He didn’t hit Jeno, but Haechan.

Everyone was getting worried and were running to the boy that laid on the ground. His Haechan was there, he hit Haechan himself. Mark also run to him and sat beside him.

Mark tried to help Haechan, but Jaemin pushed him away.

“Don’t come near Chani!”

Mark trembled and tried to touch Haechan. He was just laying there. Jeno on his left side. The Teacher came and Jenos helped to get Haechan up.

“Lets go to the infirmary.”, Jeno said and hugged Haechan to support him.

Mark could just watch and felt bad.

“Why did you tried to hit Jeno?”, asked Jaemin and looked at Mark.

“I don’t really know…”

“Listen you Canadian Boy. Haechan really want to be your friend. That’s why he was all nervous today.”

“Was that the reason why Jeno was so fixed on Haechan?”, he asked and Jaemin sighed.

“That’s half the reason…Haechan is…how do I say it…He is the worst football player you would ever see. So he was getting too stressed out. Jeno tried to distract him.”

“Whats the reason? Wow, Haechan really is cute.”

“What?”, Jaemin asked and looked shocked.

“Äh, I mean he just.”

“You like Haechan right?”, Jaemin asked and Mar nodded.

“Mark, I love Jeno and Jeno loves me, but no one knows this. You will help us to keep this secret up.”

“Why? How? You are a couple?!”, Mark asked many Questions.

“Just spent time with Haechan, so I can spent time alone with Jeno, okay?”

Mark nodded and Jaemin smiled.


	6. Strangers getting nearer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your Kudos and love <3  
> Saranghae :)  
> Sooooo, its really about time to talk about the new SMrookies. One of them has the same nationality like me....  
> I hope they will release more Videos and Information about them. They never made such a big mistery about new rookies....

“Mark really is an idiot.”

Haechan looked mad at Jeno and sniffed. This was his worst day! Not just the fact that Jeno was to friendly with Haechan today, but he was also hit by his crush with a football in the face.

“Don’t you dare lay hands on Mark!”, complains Haechan.

“But he…”

“Its not his fault. You and your skinship, that’s the real problem.”

“This was just my and Jaemins plan.”

“What? That I get hit by my crush?!”

Haechan sat on the bed and held a papertowel against his nose. It started bleeding a little bit.

“We wanted to see what Mark thinks about you and well here is the result.”

Haechan looked to Jeno annoyed by his plan.

“Mark hates me. Sooooo?”, asked Jeno and Haechan said nothing.

“He likes you. He was really jealous.”

Haechans Eyes got shiny and he smiled. So this was the plan. He liked it.

“Oh man, I thought you would try to make a move on me.”

Jeno laughed and gave Haechan something to drink.

“So will you still see Mark today?”

“I want to, but maybe he doesn’t want to see me anymore…”

“Look at your cellphone.”, Jeno said and stood up.

“The next class is about to start. Stay hear and talk with him. He has a free Class.”

Jeno leaved and Haechan was getting teary. He really had great friends. After whipping the tears away he looked at the cellphone.

 

_“Are you alright? Are you alive?”_

_“I want to see you.”_

_“I am so sorry Haechannie.”_

_“ <3”_

Haechan giggle and texted Mark back.

 

_“I am dead.”_

_“What?! Really???”_

_“No you Pabo. I am in the infirmary. Do you have time?”_

Mark didn’t answered. Haechan was getting nervous. He and Mark somehow wrote really intimating things, for strangers. Right yesterday was the first time they really talked with each other and now the wrote hearts and everything.

Again Haechan was getting teary and laid down. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

“Haechan?!”

Haechan heard his name and was surprised by the familiar voice. He stood up and saw Mark. He was just shutting the door.

“Hyung….”, whispers Haechan and Mark smiled shyly.

“I am so sorry Haechan!”

Mark bowed to the ground and Haechan also got to the ground to force Mark to stand up.

“Please don’t Hyung. I am okay.”

“Then why are you crying, if it doesn’t hurt?”

“Ah, its just sweat from the game.”

Haechan lied and while whipping his tears. Mark stood up and whipped the tears for Haechan away. Both laughed.

“We really have funny start of friendship, right?”

As Haechan asked he saw Marks pained face for a moment, but maybe Haechan just wished it was.

“Yeah, we never really talked with each other in class.”

“True…”

The both sad beside each other on the bed and looked at the ground. Haechan still held the tissue.

“Does it hurt?”

“Na, the pain will go away, then my Hyung will blow it.”, Haechan said and looked at Mark.

Haechan starred at Mark and waited. Mark leant a little bit forward and blew Air on Haechans nose.

Haechan giggle and hold the tissue against his nose again. Mark got a little bit red and leant back.

“Sooo what are your hobbies?”, Mark asked and looked at Haechan.

“Hm, I really love to swim and dance. Also I am a good cook.”

“Oh really? I can’t cook…I always try it, because I just live my roommate without parents, but we always end up eating fast food.”

“That’s bad! You can’t just eat this toxic food! I will cook for your roommate and you.”

Haechan couldn’t believe it. Mark has such a beautiful body, despite the junk food.

“I can’t wait for it.”

Mark smiled bright and pated Haechan shoulder.

“What are you doing in your freetime?”

“I like to swim too. Hmm I am also good at eating food. I can eat soooo much food.”, Mark said with a big grin.

Haechan laughed and Mark started laughing too.

They both started talking about each other’s Family and Friends. Mark was Canadian but lived in Korea for 5 years now. He first lived with his grandparents, but as he was getting older he wanted to live alone. Most of his Friend were older than himself and two of them came from America.

Haechan lived with his big brother in a small House without parents. They visit every week and see if the boys are still alive. The parents didn’t wanted to leave the family home, but the school was a bit far, so they bought a knew little house for them.

After talking the next lesson was about to start so Haechan was going to his class and Mark to the other one.


	7. Sunshine Jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh, right now I don't know how to write more... Every hour I just write two sentence...  
> I hate it :( 
> 
> Who looked the Nana and Jeno live auf V-Live?  
> They both are so cute xD
> 
> Have fun with this chapter. Thanks for your love and comments <3

After the school ended Haechan stretched himself and yawned. His nose still hurt a little bit, but it got better after talking with Mark. The whole last Class Haechan was smiling and Jeno had to punch him, so he wouldn’t miss the Class.

“Did something good happen in the infirmary?”, asked Jaemin and dressed himself for work.

Haechan was in the worker room with Jaemin.

“We talked a little bit…”

“That’s all? No cuddling, kissing or something else?!”, asked Jaemin shocked.

“What?! No! We are just friend, for the time being…”, said Haechan without confidence.

“Wow, this was the best moment you could have had. Or don’t you want to kiss him?”

Jaemin asked and asked and Haechan couldn’t take anymore.

“NO, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!”

After screaming he leaved the room and goes straight to his favorite sitting spot. There he sat and waited for Mark. He took his book and spread everything on the table.

“I am sorry Haechan…”

Haechan turned and saw Jaemin with a drink for him.

“Its okay. You just want to help me…”

“Yeah, I am just so happy, that you finally talked to him. We all are happy about it.”

They both hugged each other and smiled.

“Also, this weekend is a party before the summer holidays start.”

“Naaaa, I don’t really know. Partys are always so busy and loud.”

“Just like you.”

Haechans gave a death stare to Jaemin. Jaemin laugh and apologized again.

“Why don’t you ask Mark, if he goes? Ah, also he is coming through the door right now.”  
Jaemin pointed to the door, which they could see from above.

“OMG. He even changed his outfit, before coming here…”, praised Jaemin Mark and just saws Haechans back, because he run downstairs.

 

 

 

 

Jaemin stood behind the counter and welcomed each customer. He liked the job. It was easy, very well paid and the chef was an easy goer. Jaemin looked at his red apron and saw that he need a new one. This one has a hole.

“Nana~”

Jaemin looked up and saw his friend Jeno. His boyfriend Jeno.

Jaemin smiled and leaned forward.

“Jenoah~”

Jeno gave him his eye smile and held two tickets between them.

“Should we go the cinema today?”, Jeno asked and gave one to Jaemin.

“Yes!”

He took he ticket and kissed it.

“We will have lots fun, ALONE.”

Jeno smiled at Jaemins words and touched his Cheek. They both don’t had the time for each other. It wasn’t just Haechans fault. Before the vacation are starting the Teacher want to go through every ting again, so we had too many homeworks.

“How is Haechan doing with Mark?”, asked Jeno and sighted.

“They just talked in the infirmary. Nothing more. I even asked him, if he would go to the party. He said no. He is so….”

“…innocent?”,

Jaemin nodded and made Jeno an ice coffee with caramel.

“You know what? I talked with Mark after you were gone with Haechan.”

“And???”

“He really likes Haechan. He isn’t confused about his sexuality. He really likes Haechan, more than as a Friends. He was getting crazy, because of jealousy. You gave Haechan a little bit too much attention.”, said Jaemin and sulked a little bit, after the last sentence.

“Now you have my whole attention. N-A-N-A~”

Jeno gave Jaemin a kiss on the cheeks and took his coffee away.

“YAH! You didn’t paid for this.”, said Jaemin strict, but Jeno grind.

Jeno never paid for even one drink. Jaemin always gives him a free one. Well, Jeno paid otherwise.

“Thanks for this drink. In the next game I will let you win.”

“The last you said that too. If I lose again, you will have to pay my drinks.”, said Jaemin and now Jeno sulked.

Both smiled and starred at each other. They both need this love. Jaemin don’t know then everything started, but he can’t live without Jeno.

“Are we going to the party?”, asked Jeno at took a big sip.

“I want to help Mark. He needs to take the lead. Haechan will never asked him if they go to the party together.”, said Jaemin.

“Hmmm. I love how you support both of them.”, Jeno winked at Jaemin.

“YA! If they both start dating, we can reveal our relationship too, also don’t you want to go to a douple date with me…?”

Jeno nodded and Jaemins face brighten.

“So how are we going to help them?”, asked Jeno.

“I did the first step. There is someone coming for Haechan…She will be ask him, if they go to the party.”

“No you didn’t!”

“I did…”

“You asked Lisa to come here?!”

Jeno saw shocked to Jaemin and whispers: “Haechan will die, when she finds out that he now is gay!”

“That’s why Mark is sitting with them and he wouldn’t tolerate this.”

Jeno thought about it and Jaemin took a sip from Jenos coffee.

“If Haechan will ever hear what we did, he will kill us…”

“Jep. That might be true.”

In this moment a girl came through the door and looked around. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was tall and had a slender figure. She wore shorts and a top, with high heels. The devil was here.

“YA! Jeno! Where is Haechan?!”, she nagged Jeno on and ignored Jaemin.

Jeno just showed the way and she run upstairs. Haechan will kill Jaemin, if he doesn’t die first.

“I am died, right?”

Jeno nodded and sight. He news how tiring Lisa was as a person. Always craved for attention from Haechan, jealous of how close Jeno was with Haechan and how annoyed she was after finding out that Haechans brother Taeyong a boyfriend had. She said it was disgusting, after that Haechan never talked with her.

He just broke up with her and told her to never comeback. That was 1 year ago. After that Haechan felt in love with Mark and History Class. Jeno could never forget how terrible Haechan looked at that time. Red Eyes, running nose and cold eyes without emotions. She never tried to call him, just like he wanted. Even now there were times that Jeno dreams of this day.


	8. Homeworks, yay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I but a lot of thoughts in this chapter. I hope you can understand this chapter...
> 
> It was a little bit difficult for me to write on scene. I won't say which XD

Haechan run downstairs to greet Mark. He welcomed him with a waving to him. Mark smiled and closed his eyes a little bit. Haechan grabbed Marks Arm and pulled him the stair up to his favorite spot. Jaemin greeted them and leaved both alone with the words: “Don’t study to much, kiddys~”

Haechan gave him his favorite death stare and smiled to Mark. 

“I will go get you something to drink. Do you also want to taste the new cake?”

“Yeah, thanks I will take a bite from your cake.”, said Mark and looked thought the book, without looking to Haechan.

Haechan turned his back to Mark and got downstairs. His cheeks were slightly pink. He touched them and had to grin.

He took his red apron and put it on. He saw Jaemin greeting customers. Haechan helped him for 5 minutes, while making the juice for Mark and him. He foams the milk up and cooked new coffee. He made himself a chocolate Frappuccino.

“Good Luck with Mark.”, said Jaemin and gave him a piece of the new Chocolate Cheesecake.

“Thanks. I will totally not concentrate on this homework.”

Haechan giggled and Jaemin shook his head.

He took everything with a tablet and got back to Mark. Mark was sitting at the window and looking outside. It was really hot these days. This summer was really breathtaking.

“Sorry that you have to be inside with this beautiful weather…”, said Haechan and gave Mark his drink.

“Na, its okay. Thanks to you I don’t have to play football today. Yuta Hyung really loves our Team.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“But somehow he was in a really bad mood…”

Haechan sat across from Mark and took a sip of his drink. He new why Yuta Hyung was pissed, but he can’t tell Mark, not yet.

“Maybe, because its so hot these days?”

Now Mark looked for the first time to Haechan and said: “Why are you still wearing the apron?”

Haechan looked down on himself and sight.

“Sorry, I didn’t noticed it. Its like a part of me.”

“You don’t have to take it off. I like it then you wear red…”, whispers Mark and Haechan took it off.

“Oi!”, Mark said and grabbed the Apron to put it back on Haechan.

While doing this he tickles Haechan.

“Nooooo, please~”, giggled Haechan and Mark laughed.

Mark let Haechan go and grinned after he saw that he won. Haechan stick his tongue out and let the apron on him

Both were breathless and smiled at each other. For a moment Haechan totally forgot why they were here.

“Lets start with the homework.”, Mark says and Haechan rolled with his eyes in his head.

“Yeah, lets get it.”

“Lets get it~”

 

Mark was really goo in explaining everything. After 20 Minutes they were ready and started talking causally about other things.

Haechan was felling relaxed and very comfortable. He wasn’t scared anymore to say something wrong. He saw that Mark hasn’t any Juice left.

“Should I go grab some new drinks?”, Haechan asked and stood up.

“No, stay here Haechanni. I will go get new drinks. Do you want the hibiscus peach ice tea?”

“Sure…”

Haechan sat down and Mark got downstairs. While Haechan waited he took all his things and pack everything inside his bag.

“Donghyuck?”

Haechan froze in his movement. This voice, he new it to good. If possible, he would like to disappear in a black hole.

“Hi Lisa.”

Haechan stood up and turned to her. She looked more mature than last year. Her hair was longer and looked healthier.

Haechan tried to hold the eye contact. She was one of the person he never wanted to see again.

“Long time no see…”

She smiled shyly. Her brown eyes looked to the ground.

“Yeah…How-How are you doing?”, asked Haechan and scratched his neck.

“I am doing fine and you?”

Oh she is doing fine? After this chaos? Haechan tried not to think about it.

“I am great, school is going on.”

Both didn’t speak anymore and just stared somewhere.

“Hey Haechannie, Jaemin made this delicious Ice Tea for you.”

Mark came running the stairs up and saw a girl talking with Haechan. She looked really beautiful and cute.

“Oh, Mark, äh thanks….”

Mark stood next to Haechan and took a sip of Haechan drink, before giving it to him.

“Taste great Haechannie.”

Haechan looked at the drinking straw and took a deep sip.

Lisa looked confused to Mark and then she looked shocked.

“I am sorry, äh for what happened 1 year ago. I thought a lot about us and what happened. I was really dumb. Maybe we can hangout sometimes?”

“S-sure, its okay. We never really talked about it, lets do it.”

She took a paper from her pocket and gave it Haechan.

“Donghyuck, I hope that I see you at the party. You can come with your B…”

“Ahh! With my friend Mark? Sure.”, said Haechan and smiled.

She really thought that Mark was his Boyfriend….!

Mark just stood there and smiled. Sometimes Haechan could feel how Marks hand touched Haechans. It calmed him down and he could smile all the time.

A ringtone broke the silence and Lisa locked at her cellphone and sighted.

“I have to go now. I hope to see you two, bye.”

She smiled bright and waved while going down. After she left the café Haechan sighted and fall into his chair to sit down.

Mark squat besides Haechan and stroke his hand. He didn’t say anything, he just was there for Haechan.

“She is my Ex-Girlfriend.”, said Haechan and took a sip of his drink.

“Ahhh, I thought so….”

Mark stood up and sat across Haechan.

“We don’t have to talk about her. Let’s go have some fun at the party.”

Haechan smiled, Mark really was nice. This is what Haechan needed, someone that was there for him.

“Thanks for your help with the homework today. I own you something.”

“Then lets have fun this summer vacation. Your are a really good friend.”

Mark smiled to Haechan and he blushed.

“S-sure! We will have lots of fun, believe me.”, Haechan said and smiled big.

He forgot Lisa and the Drama and just thought about Mark and the summer heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Was the chapter okay? 1-10?  
> Have a nice day, everbody. <3
> 
>  
> 
> I have a new story in my head. Are you ready for a new story?  
> It will be more a NCT 127 story. Without the Dreamies...


	9. TY and the apron

Taeyong sat at home and watched TV. It was a game show. He always watched TV when he had stress. It was relaxing, and he could forget about everything just concentrating on the Show. Still he couldn’t forget today. How could he forget his lovely Yuta? His baby boy, that needed his cooking skills.

Taeyong sighted and watched on his phone. No new messages. In ca. 5 minutes should Yuta come. He wanted to talk with him, hug him and telling him that he will never let him go.

The bell rang and he got up. He turned the TV off and run to the door. The food was ready, but he still wore his apron. Yuta loved the pink apron Taeyong always us.

He opened the door and saw a red eyed Yuta before him. Taeyong feel how his eyes began to tear up again. He opened his arms and Yuta jumped into him. Taeyong felt Yutas soft skin of his arms.

“Hi Baby. I am sorry.”, Taeyong whispered and closed the door while hugging Yuta.

“No. I am sorry. I didn’t even let you say everything, TY.”

Taeyong smirked at the name and bite light into Yutas neck.

“Au!”

Yuta tossed Taeyong away and felt his neck with his left hand.

Taeyong smiled and said: “I love it than you call me like that.”

“T-Y.”, whispered Yuta and help Taeyong to get up.

Yeah, they both needed each other. They don’t know when it all started, but they know when it will end. Then Yuta is going to marry one of this planed woman’s from the Nakamoto Company.

“Come I made us delicious Bibimbap.”

“Uhhh, that’s why you still wear the cute apron.”

“I know how you love it then I wear it.”

“True…”

Yuta smiled and sat across from Taeyong. The both smiled at each other at started to eat. As always, they share each other’s food an gave each other kisses.

It was always like that then Haechan wasn’t home. They both would eat, drink and kiss until the drinks were gone.

“Taeyong, we can’t wait with it. We need to talk.”, said Yuta and cleared the table.

“I know. I totally know. That’s why we are here.”

Taeyong stood up and hugged Yutas back, while he washed up the dishes. He massaged Yuta a little bit and heard little groans from Yuta.

“But before we talk I will just say that, I love you Yuta Nakamoto, no matter what.”

Yuta took Taeyongs Arms and took of his apron for himself. He couldn’t withstand a Taeyong with apron.

After the hug they go the couch and sat down. Taeyong broke the silence and Yuta listened carefully.

“I am planning on going abroad for 3 months. It will begin in the summer break.”

“Why? Where?”

“I want to see the world a little bit, before we start the Uni. Please listen okay?”

Yuta nod and Taeyong took his hands in his lap.

“My biggest wish is that you are coming with me. Come with me and-“

“I can’t and you know why.”

“The football club? The family? There is no reason that really hold you back. Mark can lead the Club. Your Family doesn’t really interest what you are doing in Highschool. Lets go. Just the two of us.”

“Taeyong…”

Yuta got teary eyes and Taeyong whipped them away with his sleeve.

“I am sorry Yuta. This morning I didn’t really thought about how to talk about it with you.”

Yuta hugged Taeyong and cried everything out.

“I-I-I thought you wanted to leave me…I was so scared, Taeyong.”

Taeyong kissed Yutas neck and said: “Baby, I will never ever give you up. I give a shit about your Family and the marriage thing. We will go against it.”

“Yes, yes, yes. I love you~ I a so glad that I am yours.”

“And I am glad that I am yours, Baby.”

 

“Ähm, sorry, but I won’t disturb you. I just wanted to say that I am back home.”

Yuta and Taeyong screamed as they saw a third person beside them.

It was Haechan. His Hair were wet and he was red in his face.

“HAECHAN!”

Taeyong jumped up to get Haechan, but he sprinted to his room, while laughing.

Yuta laughed too and stood up.

“I should go. Have some time with your brother.”

Taeyong snap after Yutas Arm and pulled him into his Arms.

“Please stay here today. Haechan won’t speak with me. He had a Date.”

“How do you know about it?”

“I just looked at his phone…”

Taeyong smiled idiotic and Yuta shook his head.

“I think I have to stay here to protect my little Haechan Baby. Mom will stay here.”

“Dad is so happy. Come Mom, lets get ready for bed.”

Both giggled and got arm in arm ready for bed.

Taeyong didn’t thought about it, but he still didn’t get an answer from Yuta….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi :)  
> How was this chapter?   
> I hope you liked it  
> <3
> 
> Right now I am working on chapter 11 and wow. I love my own work so much HAHAHA  
> I hope everyone will love chapter 11 too.


	10. Cinema Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday lovely Jaemin,  
> I hope you get more lines for the new Comeback. We missed you so much in the other Dreamies Eras.
> 
> Lets get started with Watermelon Juice :)

Jaemin stretched himself and took his bag. He left the café and waited at the Entrance for Jeno. After Lisa left Haechan didn’t talked much with Mark. They left the shop without saying anything. Jaemin felt bad for calling Lisa, but Haechan must first clarify the past with Lisa, before he starts something with Mark.

And yes, he was jealous of Haechans bond with Jeno. Since Jaemin and Jeno dated they never really have time alone, because Haechan always come and talk about movies.

“Nana~”

Jaemin looked from his phone up and smiled. Jeno stood in front of him with a little package.

“I have a little present for you.”

“But I don’t have anything for you…”

Jeno declined and said: “I have you as my present. That’s more than enough.”

He took Jaemins Hand and fold his fingers with Jaemins.

“Lets go Nana. We will have some fun.”

Jaemin took the present and put it into his bag.

“Yes, lets go Baby.”

They both giggled and walked to the bus.

 

They stood in the line for the popcorn and the beverages. They still hold hands and Jaemin loved it. They never hold there hands so long together.

“Do you want sweet or salty popcorn, Nana?”, asked Jeno and squeezed his hand a little bit.

“I eat both, take the one you like more.”

Jeno picked one cup cola for both and salty popcorn. After he gave the money to the casher, he gave Jaemin the Cola and took himself the Popcorn. They looked at the clock and decide to go to the bathroom. Jaemin was going first.

After he came back he saw a Jaw dropped Jeno starring at 3 boys. One of them recognizes Jaemin. It was Mark.

“Pssst.”

Jaemin looked to Jeno and wave to him. In silence they both observe the little group.

Mark stood there with a new Outfit. Black Trousers, white shirt and an adidas jacket. As extras he wore chains around his neck.

“This is a complete unknown Mark…”, whispers Jaemin and Jeno nodded.

The Mark the knew from school looked more mature. This Mark looked more like a troublemaker.

“We have to speak more with him. We don’t know anything about him. How are those two guys?”

Jeno asked and took a picture with his cellphone.

“What are you doing?!”, asked Jaemin.

“I am sending a photo to Haechan. He will love this style Mark is wearing.”

“So what are you writing? Hi Hyucky, Jaemin and I are in the cinema and we saw Mark with two guys?”

“Yes, that’s what I writing right now and send.”

Jaemin punched Jenos shoulder and called him stupid.

“He will never come or ask why we were in the cinema. Calm down Nana.”

Jeno was right. Haechan wouldn’t ask questions then he sees Mark.

“Lets go or the movie will start without us.”

Jeno took the food and drink. He walked to the cinema 4 and didn’t looked back, if Jaemin follows him. Here it was again. Jaemins anxiety about Jeno and Haechan. He knew that they both doesn’t feel more as friends, but Jaemin couldn’t stand it anymore. He must speak with Jeno about it, but not yet.

He sat beside Jeno and took his hand. Jeno smiled bright to him and massage his hand.

 

 

 

Mark looked at his phone. The film was about to start. If possible he would like to go home, but Lucas invited him and his boyfriend. Now the three were sitting in the cinema. The two started to giggle in the movie and grab each others hand. Mark was jealous. He wanted to sit here and hold Haechans hand. Talk with him and act all cute and cuddle together.

The movie was boring so Mark left the room and set outside beside the toilets. He took his phone out and texted to Haechan.

 

_“Hi Haechannie are you at home?”_

“I am at the cinema with my friend and his boyfriend. Its so boring.”

 

“ _Hyung, I was still a little bit Outside. The sky is so clear today. I wish I could help you with your boredom, but I am on my way home…”_

_“Its okay. Its enough for me then we text each other.”_

_“It was really nice today. I had much fun, while doing the homework and in the bookstore.”_

_“Thanks again for helping me. I am going to read the book then I am at home.”_

_“I liked it too today.”_

_“I have to go now. My friends will be suspicious where I am.”_

_“Sleep well Haechannie. I will see you in school.”_

_“Have fun with your friends. Sleep well too Hyung.”_

_“See you in school.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Melon Juice.  
> This Chapter was really hard for Jaemin. I love this jealous thoughts of him.  
> Jeno will clear everything one day...  
> Should I write more about Jungwoo and Lucas?


	11. illness habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting so much :( My new school is really stressfull so I can just write then I have vacation. Today I wrote the last chapter for this season. But you have to wait for the last chapter ;) It isnt over yet.
> 
> What are your thought about Regular? Haechans voice is awesome as always and Yuta has so much screentime and his lines are bomb <3

It was Friday, the last period. Haechan loved Fridays last period. It was his favorite subject History with Mark. Once he sat down on his chair he saw someone sitting beside him. He couldn’t believe his eyes.  
“Mark, this isn’t your seat…”  
Great, thought Haechan. He sounded like he didn’t like it to sit next to Mark.  
“Tobi is ill, so I thought I can sit here.”  
Mark smirked and patted Haechans Head again. Haechan had seen Mark in the cafeteria and Mark did it there too. Haechan didn’t knew why, but after he saw the picture Jeno had sent, he couldn’t see the fluff Mark. He saw the hottie Mark and Haechan couldn’t speak with hottie Mark.   
“Are you going to the party with me today?”, asked Mark and leaned his Head on his Arm, so that he could better see Haechans Face.   
“Ähm, yeah…everyone will be there, so….”  
“I ask if you will go with me.”, said Mark with a deep voice.  
Haechan looked to Mark and he was glad as the bell rang. The lesson began and Mark looked to the teacher. Haechan was sure that he heard Mark tense voice. In his head he repeated the sentence all the time. I ask if you will go with me…. Haechans face was getting hot and he squint to Mark.   
He just looked to the board and listened to the teacher.   
Haechan looked at his paper. Everything was getting blurry and he felt unusually hot.  
“Hey are you okay Haechannie?”, asked Mark and put his forehead against Haechan.  
Haechan wanted to push him back, but Mark held Haechan close to himself.   
“Teacher?”  
“Yes, what is it Lee?”  
“Haechan isn’t feeling well and his forehead is really hot. Can I bring him to the infirmary?”  
“Sure, Sure. I am glad that your are looking after your Schoolmates.”  
Mark took Haechan elbow and helped him to stand up and go out of the classroom. Haechan breathed heathy and felt hotter, as Mark touched him.   
They went straight to the infirmary. They didn’t say anything. Mark just dragged Haechan to the room. He hoped that there would be a nurse, but as always was no one here.   
“Why is it, that every time we are here, that no nurse is in the room?”, asked Mark laughing.  
Haechan couldn’t speak, because his throat was to dry.  
“W-water…”, splutter Haechan and looked to Mark.  
“Sure, sure, but first lay down.”  
Mark sat Haechan on the bed and went to the water cooler.   
Haechan fell on the side in the bed and pushed his legs on the bed. The dizziness was a little bit gone and he breathed the disinfection scent.   
“Haechannie…, here is your water.”  
Mark held the drink for Haechan, while he took a sip and went back to lay down. Mark took a chair and sat beside Haechan.   
“Why Haechan?!”, asked Mark whispering.  
“Hm?”  
Haechan looked to Mark and smiled. He took Marks hand and pulled him to himself. Now Mark was laying with his upper body on the bed, while kneeing down.   
Haechan opened his Arms and whispered: “Please hug me Mark Oppa~”  
Mark couldn’t believe what he heard. His head flushed to a tomato red.   
“Yah! Haechannie, what are you doing?”, asked Mark while he nervous laughed.   
“Don’t you like me?”, asked Haechan sadly with big eyes.  
Mark gulped and didn’t said anything. He just laid down beside Haechan which made space for two.   
Immediately after Mark laid down, snuggled Haechan to him. He breathed Marks scent in. It smelled better than the disinfection thing.  
Mark tried to breath, but Haechan pressed himself to Mark. Both laid that without speaking for 5 minutes.   
Haechan was feeling better after a little nap. He took Marks Arm as a pillow and snored loudly.  
“Haechannie?!”, asked Mark and looked at the sleeping face.  
“You have to be more careful in front of me. I can’t control myself any longer…”, whispered Mark.  
He pressed himself more against Haechan and moaned. How many nights did he want to held Haechan like this. He kissed Haechan head and looked if Haechan was awake. He was still sleeping.   
Mark looked to the door and saw no one. He put one hand on Haechans waist and caress him with his thump. Haechan sighed and Mark stopped.   
This wasn’t the time and place!  
Mark let go of Haechan and stood up from the bed. Haechan opened his eyes slowly and yawned.  
“Mark?”, he asked and stretched his Arm out to reach him.  
“Sleep well, my Haechannie.”  
“Please call me Hyucky. I love it then someone calls me this way.”, said Haechan and closed his eyes.  
“I will go get our stuff, Hyucky.”, said Mark and saw a big smile on Haechans face.  
He remined himself to change the name on his cellphone for Haechan.

Mark left the infirmary and went back to the classroom, always think about how he touched Haechan. He was soft and cute, like a girl. Jesus! Haechan had a girlfriend which means he wasn’t gay, right? But why does Jaemin want to help him than?   
“Mark.”, called Jeno out and waved to him.  
Great, thought Mark and waved back. He wanted to punch Jeno for touching his boy, but Jeno was also the best friend of his boy.   
“Hi Jeno. How are you?”, asked Mark.  
Jeno sighted: “I am okay, but Haechan seemed really stressed the last days so I wrote him, but he didn’t answered my text.”  
Why hasn’t Mark seen that Haechan was stressed? Why was he stressed?  
“He is in class so he can’t answer…”  
“Haechan always plays at his phone in History, because he understands everything right away.”, said Jeno and smiled.  
“He felt ill, so I bought him to the Infirmary. He sleeps there.”  
“Oh no! How long where you with him, while he felt ill?”, asked Jeno panicking and grabbing Marks collar.   
“10-15 minutes, I think. Why do you ask?”  
Mark pushed Jeno away. He saw how worried Jeno looked. Jeno really cared a lot for Haechan. If I were Jenos Boyfriend I would be jealous…  
“Sorry for everything he did to you. He isn’t right in his head, then he is ill. He is always clingy and cuddly… Did he do something like this?”  
Mark felt a punch in his heart. So Haechan had just a weird illness habit and he did the same things to Jeno? Did he do more with Jeno? Did Jeno liked it…?  
Mark clenched his hands into fists and leaved Jeno alone. Jeno looked back and called for Mark. He didn’t looked back, he couldn’t. His eyes got teary. He really thought Haechan had feelings for him.   
“Please call me Hyucky.”  
How should Mark now speak to Haechan? As Hyucky or Haechannie?   
He opened the door to the classroom, before the bell rang. Mark talked with the Teacher. After talking about, why it did so long for Mark to return he got dismissed. He took his things and packed Haechans too. He took the black Bag from Haechan and went back to the infirmary.   
Then he was there he opened the door and was shocked. With Haechan laying in the bed was a boy he didn’t knew. He had blond hair and looked taller than Mark.   
The boy turned his head to Mark and smiled shyly. He stood slowly up and greeted Mark.  
“Hi, my name is Jisung. I am a friend of Hyucky. You must be Mark, right?”  
“Nice to meet you too. Yes that’s me.”  
“Jeno said I should wait here until you would comeback. Hyucky can’t sleep alone then he is ill.”  
“Ahh, äh here are Haechans things.”  
Mark wanted to give them Jisung and get lost.   
“What? No, I won’t take them. Haechan will be awake in 10 minutes. You can give it him. I have to go no. Bye.”  
Mark couldn’t say anything more, because Jisung ran out and let him alone with Haechan.  
He placed the Bag beside the bed and watched Haechan sleeping.   
“Mark?”, he asked with closed eyes and Mark smiled.  
“Sorry that it took so long, Haechannie.”  
“Hyucky.”, whispered Haechan and stretched his Arm out.  
“Sorry Hyucky.”, whispered Mark back and took his hand.   
His hand was soft and felt comfortable.   
Mark just watched how Haechan was relaxing for 5 more minutes. 

 

Mark felt Haechans temperature with his forehead again. Haechan has cooled down. That was good.   
He caresses Haechans hand and said: “Hyucky you have to wake up. Your Brother will think someone stole you.”  
“Its okay if its you.”, said Haechan while staying up.  
Both still held hands. No one wanted to let go, no one did it.   
Haechan yawned and Mark giggled.   
“What?”, asked Haechan and looked to Mark with big eyes.  
“Your bed hair…”, said Mark laughing lout.  
“Nooooo!”, screamed Haechan and let Marks hand go, to fix his hair.  
Both were laughing an Haechan started to hit Mark. The nurse came in and throw both out of the infirmary. The left the school and waited at the school gate.  
Mark looked to Haechan. The boy was smiling and scrolling through his phone.   
“How are you feeling?”, asked Mark and got Haechans attention.  
“I feel a lot better now. I didn’t sleep well last night. Sorry for worrying you.”  
“You don’t have to feel sorry, but please tell me then you feel unwell. Why didn’t you slept well?”  
Haechan kicked nervously with his feet. He tried to not to look into Marks eyes.  
“I-I was nervous. Today is the first party I am going to…”  
“What?!”, called Mark out and looked shocked to Haechan.  
“I knew it. I am weird right?”, asked Haechan and took Mark arm.  
“Hyucky, you are weird.”, said Mark smiling.  
“Wow, thanks you are really a big help.”  
Haechan let Mark go and looked to the ground.   
“But I like the weird you.”, said Mark and took Haechans Hand in his own.  
“Lets go. I will bring you home.”  
Haechan smiled wide and nodded. He giggled and squeezed Marks Hand.


	12. TY and Yuta time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular is really getting one win after another. I am watching Music Ban live and I hope they win and sing Happy Birthday to Yuta and Winwin again.

Taeyong was sitting on the couch. Again he waited, but not for Yuta, but for Haechan. Yuta was in his bedroom. In his Bed with his Shirt and Short on.   
Taeyong was about going crazy as he heard a key and how someone opened the door.   
He run to the door and saw a smiling Haechan with a boy behind him.  
“YAH! Haechan!”, said Taeyong and hit Haechans Head.  
“Sorry, Taeyong Bro. I was a little bit ehm busy in school”, explained Haechan with a red face.  
The boy behind Haechan bowed and introduced himself: “Hello, I am Mark Lee a friend of Haechan. We had to work a little bit on our Homework and we forgot the time.”  
Taeyong scanned the boy with the brown hair. He was taller than Haechan, maybe a year older. He had the same style as Haechan.   
“Nice to meet you. I am Taeyong, Haechans big brother.”, said Taeyong and smiled.  
He could see the tension between the two. It was the same as his with Yuta.   
“I will give Mark something in my room. Is ehm Yuta here?”, asked Haechan.  
“ah yeah he is here. He is making ehm my bed…”, explained Taeyong.  
Haechan got a red face and stammer: “L-l-lets go, Mark.”  
He took Marks Arm and pulled him upstairs to his room. Mark looked a little bit irritated.  
Taeyong chuckled and run to his bedroom, which was under Haechans room.  
He opened the door and close it. He looked to his bed. No one was here…  
Taeyong was worried and looked around. He heard Yutas voice from the shower. His sweet voice always helps him to fall asleep.   
Taeyong took all of Yutas clothes and put it next to the door. He cleaned the room up and waited on his bed for Yuta to be ready with showering.  
He laid down and closed his eyes for a moment. He has to ask Yuta again. Better today than tomorrow.   
“Oppa~”, said a soulful voice and hug Taeyong from above.   
Taeyong opened his eyes and closed them again.   
“Why are you naked?!”, asked Taeyong.  
He tried to stand up, but Yuta was laying on him.  
“I am not naked. I wear your boxers.”, said Yuta and giggled.   
“Haechan is here with a friend. We can’t do it tonight.”, said Taeyong and opened his eyes.  
Yuta pouted and get off Taeyong. Taeyong stand up and took of his Shirt. He stripped his pants of and stood there just with his underwear.   
Yuta starred to Taeyong and licked his lips. He wants to touch Taeyongs skin.   
Taeyong bend over to kiss Yuta, but Yuta stood up and hug Taeyong instead.   
“Can we just hug each other while we sleep tonight?”, asked Yuta  
Taeyong felt little cold drops of water on his shoulder. He hugged Yuta back and kissed his neck.   
“Its okay. I am here for you.”, said Taeyong.  
After Yuta calmed down, he let Taeyong go and smiled.   
“Thanks Taeyong.”  
Both laid down in the bed and hugged each other again. Skin to skin, feeling the warm skin from each other. Taeyong caressed Yutas hair and kissed his scalp. After the long silence, Taeyong was ready to ask Yuta.  
“Yuta, please come with me.”, said Taeyong and stopped caressing Yuta.  
Yuta didn’t said anything, he just breathed. He looked straight to Taeyongs chest. How could he sleep, once Taeyong would be gone? What if Taeyong finds a better boy than Yuta himself?! Just thinking about it hurts him.   
“I-I want to, but …”  
“Shhhh…Don’t think to much, just listen to your heart.”, said Taeyong and let Yuta go of the hug.  
Yuta promptly approached Taeyong again and hugged him.   
“I don’t want you to go alone and find a new boyfriend!”, opened Yuta and closed his eyes.  
Taeyong chuckled.   
“What?! A new Boyfriend? Yah Yuta! Where you worried about something like this?”  
Yuta nodded and blushed.  
“How can I leave my baby for a new one? Hmmm, but maybe you are right. A new boyfriend sounds nice. One that can cook better, kisses better and hates football. Sounds nice.”, teases Taeyong Yuta and chuckled.  
“Yah! Lee Taeyong! How dare you do this!”, nagged Yuta and punched Taeyongs chest.  
Taeyong laughed and held both fists of Yuta. He kissed both, which made Yuta blush more.   
“I could never have a boyfriend that’s better than you. You are perfect for me.”, said Taeyong honestly.   
Yuta smiled and stretched so that he could kiss Taeyongs lips. Both melted and forget about everything with this kiss. Taeyong tossed his tongue into Yuta mouth and moaned. Yuta caresses Taeyongs Neck with his fingers, while Taeyong held Yutas waist.   
“I need you.”, moaned Yuta and Taeyong climbed over Yuta.  
He kissed the path from Yutas neck to his hip. He licked Yutas skin and sucked the white skin.   
Yuta moaned and stroke Taeyongs hair.   
Yuta moved under Taeyong. He bite Yuta, which meant that Yuta should stop. But he didn’t, so Taeyong bite him even more.  
“M-More…”, moaned Yuta.  
He touches Taeyongs Arms and pulled him up to kiss his lips.  
Now Taeyongs moans as he felt a hand on his manhood. Yuta moved his hand and could feel how hard Taeyong was. Even harder than Yuta himself.  
“W-we can’t…”, groans Taeyong and took Yutas hand away.  
“But your never there so hard the last times.”, whispered Yuta and grind.   
Taeyong kissed Yuta and said: “Its just that I am happy, that you will come with me.”  
Both hugged each other and ended the kisses.  
“Lets make over then we are alone. Believe me I will satisfy you like never before.”, whispered Taeyong in Yutas Ear and Yuta bite his lips.   
Just to think about it make him want to moan and jump on Taeyong.  
After a while no ones says anything. Both just breathed and fall asleep thinking about the other one.


	13. I want to break my phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Chingus, how are you doing?  
> This first part of my FF is going to end soon. I hope you will have fun with this two last chaperts of Mark and Haechans story.   
> I also start to thing about new couples and I hope you will be pleased with them .  
> Have fun reading <3

Chapter 13  
“So this is your room, Hyucky. Looks nice.”, said Mark and sat beside Haechan.  
Haechan smiled and nodded. He was glad that he cleaned his room yesterday. Taeyong said he should clean occasionally. Now he knows why.   
“I didn’t knew that your Brother is friends with my Captain. What a coincidence.”, said Mark.  
“Yeah. He almost lives here with us…”  
Haechan stood up and faced Mark.  
“So are we going to the party?”, asked Haechan.   
Mark got up too and stand in front of Haechan. He bends over and stared into Haechans Face, which was red. Mark smiled and hit his head against Haechans.   
“Yah! You had a fever a while ago.”, nagged Mark.  
Haechan groaned in pain and held his head.   
“Go to bed.”, said Mark and took his bag.  
“Are you going?”, asked Haechan and sat on his bed again.  
“Yeah, tomorrow morning we have a special training and Yuta has something to announce.”  
“Why don’t you just sleep here? Yuta can drive you tomorrow to the training.”, said Haechan without thinking.   
Mark looked expressionless to Haechan. Haechan didn’t knew what Mark was thinking.   
“F-Forget it. You can sleep better in your bed. Also Yuta will wake up very early…”  
“I don’t have thinks to chance.”, clarified Mark.   
“Ähm, you can take my clothes if it isn’t to gross. Jeno also wore mine clothes then he sleepover.”, explained Haechan to Mark.  
“Lets do it.”, said Mark and Haechan looked surprised to him.   
He jumped up and hugged Mark tightly.  
“Yay! I love sleepovers.”, utter Haechan.  
Both laughed and Mark hugged Haechan back. He never saw Haechan so happy. Mark just realized that this night will be very hard for him.  
“But we have a little problem…”, meant Haechan.  
“And which?”  
“We don’t have a mattress. Jeno always slept in my bed with me.”  
Mark was getting angry. Jeno had experienced so much with Haechan. It wouldn’t surprise Mark if Haechan had his first kiss with Jeno.  
“I don’t mind sleeping with you in one bed.”, said Mark without any expression.   
Haechan couldn’t believe what Mark said. He wanted to sleep with him in one bed?! Haechan felt so happy. His CLS would sleep in his bed with his clothes!   
“So are we just going to bed or are we watching something?”, asked Mark smiling.   
“L-l-lets get ready and w-watch a movie.”, said Haechan and looked for some clothes for Mark.  
“Is a white shirt and dark blue shorts okay?”, asked Haechan and showed it Mark.  
Mark nodded it took the things from Haechan.   
“Where is the bathroom?”, asked Mark and took of his shirt.  
Haechan tried not to stare at Mark, which just stood there with his Jeans. He could see that Mark trained really well, cause he had a little six pack. The skin looked smooth and was beautiful brown.  
“You can take my private bathroom. Its on the right side if you leave my room.”, said Haechan and looked away.  
“Thanks.”  
Mark smiled bright and left the room without a shirt on.   
He will kill me tonight, thought Haechan and looked to the chair. On the Chair was Marks old shirt. You can’t Haechan, its not right. The voices in his head were trying to stop him.   
Next to the shirt was the other shirt which Haechan gave Mark. He must had forget it. Haechan took it and went to the bathroom.  
He knocked on the door and waited for Mark to calm him in. Nothing came.  
Maybe something happened? Haechan bite his lips and went in with closed Eyes.   
He heard the shower and opened his eyes.  
“Mark you forgot your shirt. I will put it next to the sink.”  
The water stopped and Haechan saw how Mark left the shower. He panicked and held the shirt in front of his face, because Mark just had a towel around his hips.   
“Oh thanks Hyucky, I forgot it.”, said Mark and took it from Haechan.   
“I hope its okay that I took a shower…”, asked Mark and Haechan nod, while turning around.  
“S-sure, I will go after you.”  
“We should have taken a shower together.”, meant Mark and laughed.   
Haechan got red and tried to laugh too.  
“Don’t worry Hyucky, it was just a joke.”  
Yeah, he knew that, but something in him wished Mark didn’t joked. He wanted to shower with Mark, while wearing shorts.   
“I know.”, said Haechan and smiled big.  
His head was red and Mark could see it. So Haechan was getting dark red. Mark, still with just a towel, moved his forehead against Haechans.   
“Are you sure you are okay? Your still feeling a little bit hot.”, noticed Mark.  
Haechan took a step back and laughed nervously.   
“I-I am okay. I will just wait in my room for you to get ready…”  
“You can stay here. I am ready. So you can take the shower.”, said Mark and pointed at the shower.  
“I didn’t took my clothes with me.”  
“I will bring them.”  
Mark smiled and Haechan knew, that Mark wouldn’t give up so easily. He stood there and starred at Haechan. Still just wearing the towel.  
Haechan sighed and started to strip. He passed Mark and tried not to look into his face. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, but he wasn’t so trained like Mark. He just had a one pack. Also was the skin from Haechan naturally darker than others.   
He started to feel lots of pokes on his back.   
“Mark?”, asked Haechan and turned back.  
Mark grinded and said: “Your Back looked so cute I wanted to touch it. It so squashy and smooth. Also your skin is darker than mine and it looks so pretty.”  
Haechan looked in disbelieve to Mark. This wasn’t real right? The Boy he loved was just wrapped in a damn towel, while he touches him.   
“T-Thanks. Your are the first one that says so.”, replied Haechan.  
Mark started to get dressed and the turned around to Haechan. Now was Haechan the one just standing there with his pants.   
Mark took Haechans Face in his two hands and make him look at Mark. Both starred at each other’s eyes.   
“Mark…”, whispered Haechan.  
Mark just starred at Haechan without saying anything. He just looked into Haechans brown eyes, trying to find out what Haechan thought about him. His patient came to an end. He just wanted to start to make out with Haechan. Everything screamed in him. Kiss, kiss, kiss….  
Mark came closer and Haechan started to breath heavy. Both closed their eyes and turned their heads to the side.   
Haechan was standing on his toes and Mark pulled him up. Just a little space between their lips. Both could feel the breath from each other.   
In this moment of togetherness, a phone rang. Haechans phone.   
Haechan and Mark broke away from each other and turned their back to each other. Mark felt how his head was getting red. He still could feel the touch from Haechans Hand on his hips.  
Haechan took his phone and looked who called.   
“Shot!”, screamed Haechan out and answered the call.  
“I won’t come today, sorry. A friend is staying other.”  
Mark looked interested to Haechan.  
“Na, he don’t really like partying. Maybe we see each other at the next party?”  
Haechan ended the call and sighted deep. He placed the phone next to his shirt on the sink.  
“Everything okay?”, asked Mark.  
“Lisa asked where I was.”  
“Your Ex…”  
Haechan nodded and got into the shower. He didn’t want to see Mark in the face. Did this really just happen?! Did they just tried to kiss each other?!  
He still felt the breath from Mark and the touch on his cheeks.   
“I brought your clothes Hyucky. I wait for you in your room.”, declared Mark.  
“Sure, thanks Hyung.”, responded Haechan.


	14. The truth that was untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the final Chapter guys...  
> I am a little bit unsatisfied with it, but I am going to improve myself for the next season of Watermelon Juice, promise :)

Chapter 14

It was Sunday. Haechan stood behind the counter with Jaemin. Both sighed of boredom. No customer was coming.   
After Haechan had take the shower he laid down with Mark. They didn’t talk much and forget about the movie. Both just tried to sleep. Mark left early with Yuta. Haechan and Taeyong were still sleeping. Now could Haechan understand his brother why he felt lonely in the morning. Mark didn’t call or texted him since Friday. Last night Haechan had looked romance movies and ate ice cream. He wants to text Mark, but didn’t knew what. He was in a dilemma.  
“Do you want a Frappe?”, asked Jaemin and Haechan nodded.   
Haechan than noticed a ring on Jaemins finger. He hadn’t really talked with his friends these days. They don’t even know that Mark sleep with Haechan in one bed!  
“Jaemin.”  
“Hm?”, asked Jaemin without looking up.  
“I have a really, really big Problem.”, said Haechan.  
Jaemin still didn’t looked to Haechan.   
“I slept with Mark.”, opened Haechan.  
Jaemin stopped his movements and looked up with big eyes.   
“What? When? How? Why? NO wait! I know why, but why?!”, asked Jaemin and came to Haechan.  
“Well, we didn’t really made out or something, he just slept in my bed. After he took a shower, he tried to kiss me, but Lisa called and we didn’t talk much since Friday. He left early for the football training and didn’t called or texted me…”  
“He took a shower at your place?! By the way, never go on the phone then you’re with Mark.”, said Jaemin and Haechan nodded.  
“Wow! He is bold. You should have made out with him.”  
“I know right! Maybe, just maybe Mark wished it too…”  
“Oh Jesus Lee Donghyuck! You may be a genius in school things, but in love you are dumber than Chenle and Jisung together!”  
Haechan looked a little bit pissed to Jaemin.   
Jaemin gave him the Frappe and said: “He waits for you Haechan. I think he loves you.”  
Haechan blushed and took a deep sip.  
“I don’t know.”  
“But I know. Tell him. He will make out with you all night the next time he sleeps in your bed.”  
Haechan just had to think about it and got red. Jaemin laughed and saw to the door.   
Jeno came in with Renjun in his Arms. Both laughed and walked to the counter. Jaemin looked away and sighed. Haechan looked between Jaemin and Jeno. He knew what Jaemin felt. He would feel the same way, if Mark was here with a girl or boy.  
“Before I start to date Mark, I will help you with Jeno. You would be a great couple.”, said Haechan and went to great Jeno and Renjun with a big smile. Jaemin wanted to thank Haechan, but he didn’t know how. Jeno and Jaemin have been lying since a month ago. 

“Hey Guys, you look very happy.”, said Haechan and get their order ready.   
“You know what? We were walking past the soccer club and heard the best news ever for us players.”, said Renjun and grinned.   
Renjun was a Player in the soccer club, together with Mark and Yuta. Jeno just shook his head.   
“Well, I listen.”  
“Yuta is going to resign in the vacation and we have new Captain….”  
Haechan nodded and knew that Taeyong would be happy to hear that. Which means he will be alone for weeks. He could spend his time with Mark at home.  
“...and Mark is the new Captain!”, said Renjun happy.  
“Wait, what?!”, asked Haechan, a little bit worried.   
“Isn’t it great? Now the training will be much easier to handle.”, said Renjun and took a sip of Haechans Frappe.   
“Yeah…”, mumbled Haechan and looked at the floor.   
“Sooo, I have to go now. Thanks for the drink.”  
Renjun winked at Jaemin and left.   
Jeno took his drink and stood beside Jaemin. Haechan noticed that they both were a little bit closer. Maybe he missed something, then he was just concentrating on Mark.   
“Jeno.”, said Haechan  
Jeno looked to him and said: “Mark is still at the club. Go to him. I will stay with Jaemin. On Sundays no one will come to buy something.”  
“Thanks.”, said Haechan and slapped his shoulder.   
Haechan run into the Changing room and changed into his black pants and tank top. He run out of the room and just wave to Jeno and Jaemin. He needs to see him. It was just one day, but it was like the hell for him.   
After all the thinking while running, he didn’t notice, that he was in front of the club door. What if Mark was ignoring him? This was his worst thought. Well, but if this was true, Mark hadn’t slept with him, right?  
Just then Haechan wanted to look if the door was closed, someone opened it and Haechan felt into the person.   
“Hyucky?”, aske the person and Haechan looked up.   
He was wrapped in Mark arms. Before he said something, he jumped out of the hug and laughed lout out.   
“HAHAHA, Mark Hi. I, so you know…”  
Haechan didn’t knew how to start the conversation so he tried it somehow. Mark smiled and took Haechans wrist. Mark looked if someone was outside and pulled Haechan into the clubroom.   
Haechan just looked perplexed to Mark and wondered why he was again wrapped in Mark arms.  
“Mark?”, asked Haechan and listen to the heartbeat of Mark.  
It was racing, just like his own.  
“Why are you here Hyucky?”  
“I heard you are the new Captain…that’s why I am here.”  
“Wow, that was fast. I wished that you heard it from me first.”  
Haechan closed his eyes and sighted.  
“Congratulation Mark.”  
“Thanks…”, whispered Mark.  
They both stood there, hugging each other. No one dared to say something or let the other go. It was dark and really hot in the room. Haechan wanted to say something, then he heard his phone again.  
“Is it Lisa?”, asked Mark and Haechan nodded, then he looked at his phone.  
“Take up, maybe she needs you or something.”, said Mark, a little bit pissed.   
He took his bag and left the room. Haechan stood there alone in a dark and hot room, filled with his ringtone.   
Haechan pushed the call away and went after Mark. He was standing with his back to the wall, looking to the ground.  
“Mark.”, said Haechan and Mark looked up.   
“Then she needs help, she has over friends.”  
Haechan took Marks hand and guide it to his cheek. Right now, it was enough for Haechan. He just wanted to tell Mark how he felt.   
“Mark, I am Lisas Ex-Boyfriend, but do you know why she is my Ex?”, asked Haechan and Mark shook his head.   
He was straight looking into Haechans eyes.  
“She found out that my brother was gay. She was so disgust, that I ignored her and at the end I broke up with her.”  
“I.., sorry to hear that, but still!”  
Haechan closed Marks mouth with his over hand and started talking again.  
“After that school started and I went to the History class.”  
Haechan started trembling and closed his eyes for a moment.  
“I was really sad and a wreck. No one could do something with me. Then I saw this boy.”  
Mark looked a little bit pained to the ground.   
“Man I felt right for him in the first second I saw him. His black pants, the light blue hoodie was looking so cool. Still the best part was his hair. Blonde Hair curled like Ramen.”  
Mark looked into Haechans Eyes again and took his hand away from his cheek.  
“I really love him. Do you understand that?”, asked Haechan and Mark started to tear up.  
“Mark?”, asked Haechan confused.  
“Were you just playing with me all the time, just because this guy doesn’t love you back?!”, asked Mark and pushed Haechan away.  
“What?!”, asked Haechan and stood up.  
“I thought we fell the same way, but it seems I was the only one.”  
Haechan took Marks wrist and pulled him down. There lips met and Haechan closed his eyes. His first kiss taste cold.   
“Stop! I don’t want this anymore!”, screamed Mark and cried.  
“Haaaaa?!”, asked Haechan in disbelieve.   
“You don’t love me, but this ramen hair guy right?”  
“Mark you are a big idiot, do you know that?”  
Mark looked away and Haechan started laughing.   
“Mark, the ramen hair guy, that’s you…”, whispered Haechan and looked to the ground.  
Mark stopped crying and stared to Haechan.  
“You love me?”, asked Mark and Haechan nodded.   
Mark pulled Haechans arm and run to the clubroom. They sat down on a bench. He took Haechans Face between his hands and kissed him. They both closed their eyes and caresses each other. Mark kissed Haechans neck and then he moaned, smirked Mark and pulled Haechan on his lap.   
“I waited so long for this. Hyucky, I love you.”, whispered Mark and licked Haechans neck.  
“Hyung…”, moaned Haechan and tried to breath.  
“Hyucky, you are finally mine. Just mine.”  
“Na, you have to split me up with Jeno too, don’t forget that.”  
“What?!”, asked Mark and let Haechan go.  
Haechan laughed out and held his stomach.  
“Calm down Mark.”, said Haechan and stood up.  
“I am all yours.”, whispered Haechan into Marks ear and got pulled on the bench.   
Haechan was laying under Mark. They both looked into each other eyes.   
“Hyuck, do still think a lot about Lisa and you?”  
“No, this past year I was just thinking about you. Ask the guys. They will tell you the same story.”  
Mark hugged Haechan and pulled him up.   
“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats it....  
> I hope you had fun reading Watermelon Juice. Its my first Fanfiction I opened for others to see.   
> I am going to write a second season, but first of all I will post a little bit about Chocolate Chip muffin (melted for 3 minutes) :DD  
> Its clearly about Yutas and Taeyongs Past and Vacation XD


End file.
